


Coincidences

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Derek and Stiles meet Harry, Draco, Percy and Nico in the middle of the night in the middle of the woods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don´t know how this happened but I hope you like it ^^  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my first language is not English ;D

"Do we really have to do this tonight? You know there could be something in the woods in the night."

 

"I´m a werewolf and you have a gun where is your problem?"

 

"'My problem is that we could have taken the whole pack with us. My problem is that I don´t know if there is anything or anyone else out there than the witches we are supposed to meet. Another problem is that it is dark and I see nothing and if you wouldn´t hold my hand I would have died five minutes ago." Stiles whispered sourly.

 

Derek just snorted and squeezed his boyfriends hand before tugging him further. They went through the night and about five minutes later there was a noise.

 

"Derek, what was that? Do you hear anything?"

 

"Shut up and go on faster."

 

Suddenly there was a hand on Stiles shoulder. The boy pulled out his gun and pointed it at the someone behind him. Derek growled and was ready to fight.

 

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Stiles asked annoyed.

 

"Hey wait put away your gun and I´ll think of answering your questions. I´m surly not here to do anything to the two of you. What is he even?"

 

Dereks growl got louder and the stranger began to chuckle. "Percy look what we have found. A dog and his owner."

 

A new voice said "Nico, be nice they haven´t done anything wrong. Sorry for my boyfriend he can be hmm quiet unpolite. I´m Percy and this is Nico we are looking for Derek Hale. Any chance you know him?" Percy was smiling at Stiles and Derek.

 

"This is Derek and I´m Stiles. Why are you searching for him?" Stiles wanted to know.

 

Percy cleared his throat and answered "Yeah, uhh we are demigods and we have slight problems with werewolves these days and we have heard from you. Good things and so we decided to ask for help."

 

"What? Demigods? What the hell is that? And why do you search for us in the middle of the night? How could you come near us without Derek hearing you?"

 

Nico began to laugh "Well, that´s many questions. Ok, one of our parents is a god therefore the word demigod. We are fighters and protect the normal people from getting eaten of monsters. There are the Greek gods and the Roman gods and since about two years we are working together. That´s just basics we´ll need to have storytime tomorrow. Our friends don´t know that we are here and who isn´t home at night, I think it was a good idea to come in the night. And to answer the last question, I´m a son of Hades I can shadow-travel and I just appeared behind you."

 

Derek and Stiles looked at each other stunned, should they believe the thin, dark boy?

 

There was another loud noise. "We don´t have time for this now, the witches are waiting." Derek snorted. "Come back tomorrow morning and we can talk. We have to go now. Come on Stiles."

 

All of a sudden they were surrounded by a bunch of old women. Stiles guessed it was the witches.

 

BOOM

 

"What the hell was that?" Stiles demanded to know. Nobody answered but there were two people lying on the ground in the middle of the woods. "Who is that?" No answer.

 

Then a witch started to talk "That´s your responsibility now, solve the puzzle and we´ll never bother you again." All of them vanished.

 

"Where are we?" another new voice asked.

 

"Derek what is happening? This is even stranger than the Kanima or the Nogitsune." Stiles sounded worried and his mate soothingly rubbed his arm. "Everything is going to be ok we all have to get some sleep and solve this. Tomorrow!"

 

"Who are you?" Percy asked the newcomers.

 

"This is Draco and my name is Harry. Please tell me where are we? And who are you?"

 

"I´m Stiles, this is Derek my boyfriend and also a werewolf. These two are demigods and their names are Nico and Percy. What is the last thing you remember? Are you anything supernatural btw?"

 

"We were in my house in London. And yes we are wizards." the other boy answered "What are you going to do to us?"

 

Stiles sighed "Nothing we´ll go over to our house and sleep. Talk tomorrow. Ok?"

Everybody nodded.

 

Curious Stiles asked "Are you dating too?" Harry nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it´s just where is the coincidence in three gay couples meeting in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night?" He just shrugged.

 

"This could be something out of a movie or a book, probably both." Stiles, Harry and Percy began to laught while their boyfriends just rolled their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update I hope you like ;D  
> I don´t owe anything besides my ideas ^^

 

"Ouch. What the hell dude? Who are you? Fucking hell why are you trying to break my nose?" An angry voice shouted into the darkness of the room.

Isaac was looking at his alpha with raised eyebrows but answered anyways "Sorry, I´m Isaac and who are you?"

"You think you say sorry and everything is good?" the boy ... man whatever got even angrier. "Ron, stop yelling I want to sleep. Huh since when do you have guests without asking me first?" a girly sounding voice appeared and probably she was the one to turn on the lights.

"They are not my guests, he tried to break my nose Hermione."

A loud growl interrupted the conversation.

 

"Stop it I´m Scott this is Isaac, we don´t want to hurt anyone. We don´t even know where we are and how we got here. Five minutes ago we were lying in our bed and now we are here. Anyone want to say anything?"

 

The girl smiled at him and said "I´m Hermione and this is my boyfriend Ron. I don´t know what happend but somehow I think that I can trust you two."

Scott began to smile too and gratefully responded "Thank you --" He was interrupted as Ron began to speak "What are you? Your eyes were red seconds ago." Scott wondered the boy didn´t seem too surprised. "I wanted to explain just before you interrupted me we are werewolves."

"And we are wizards." Hermione added.

 

Now it was Isaacs turn to speak up "Where are we?" And Ron answered sounding grumpy "In London." Scott looked over at Isaac stunned and shocked. "Why does that always happen to us?" That made everyone smile.

 

"Ron, I wonder that we haven´t woken up Harry yet. Wait, I´ll just look for him." Isaac was confused "Who is Harry?" The red head shrugged "It´s our best friend." And Isaac nodded.

 

"Oh my god. He´s vanished." Hermione sounded terrified. "Hermione, he´s a wizard he can go anywhere he wants." The girl rolled her eyes. "But there is sheet here telling something about witches, a curse and a name. It´s Derek Hale?!"

 

Both Scott and Isaac gasped at this. "Do you two happen to know this Derek?" They nodded.

 

"Holy fucking god, what is happening--" Ron started a sentence but he was cut of by loud noise. All of them hurried over and saw the mess of hundreds of glass fragments lying on the floor. In the middle of the mess there was a black horse with wings and two people were currently lying on the floor on the right side of the animal.

 

"Who the hell are you two now? Does anyone of you know this people? Why are you here? Why couldn´t you use the front door?"

 

At this moment Scott began to laugh because Ron reminded him of his best friend Stiles and everyone looked at him like he was more than crazy. "Sorry, just forget it." Scott spluttered hastily.

 

The newcomers got up onto their feet and began to explain "I´m Annabeth and this is Jason. At the moment we are searching for our friend Percy who is looking for some Derek I think. Black Jack failed to see your house soo that´s why we are here. So what about you?"

Scott explained the whole story and Hermione made them tea. "So what are we going to do now? Everything leads us to Derek but he is in Beacon Hills while we are here...."

"Why don´t we just fly over?" Ron asked annoyed. "Definitely not your worst idea. But who can ride with who?"

They were discussing for about an hour before they managed to have a plan everyone was comfortable with.

"Let´s get started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading guys :DD  
> Hope to see you soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooorrrrryy for not updating for so long!!   
> Hope you like the new chapter ;D   
> I´m sorry for all mistakes ....

"Holy shit what was that?" Stiles asked as the six of them were sitting in Dereks loft eating breakfast. "I think you know that you aren´t deaf, so that was something chrashing against the door." Harry stated. Promptly Percy began to snicker while Stiles glared angrily at the black haired wizard.   
"Thanks for stating the obvious." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I´ll go and open up." The boy got out of his chair and opened the door only to see a pegasus in the hallway. "Hey guys, I think your friends are here. And no offence but they seem as weird as you are." Stiles shouted.   
"Nice, to meet you. You are Stiles aren´t you? Scott told me how should I say .... honest you are. My name is Annabeth and I´m Percys ex-girlfriend." The blackhaired girl waited for a response. "Uhhhu Annie nice too meet you too. I´m sure you appreciate my honesty, don´t you?" Stiles flirted as he heard his boyfriend say "Just let them in, Stiles, with flirting only we won´t find a solution to our problem. The boy shrugged "Yeah sure sourwolf." was his reply. 

Then another girl entered the room "Are you always bickering like a married couple? I mean I know Ron and I do that to but--" "Mione" a red headed boy began to say "They certainly don´t want any information about our love life so just stop and get inside."   
That caused Stiles to giggle "Well girl, you seem to be right about that." 

Meanwhile Nico got up from the table too and said hello to his friend Jason. "So how did you get here, ghostking?" Before Nico could answer Isaac began to laugh "Ghostking, what in hell is that?" Percy was immediatly on alert as the blone newcomer began to make fun of his boyfriend. "Stop that you don´t know how fitting this nick name is. He is the son of Hades, god of the dead and we demigods have special powers. Nico for example can shadow travel and he can control his own ghost armys."   
Percy kissed his boyfriend to calm him down. "Sorry, ghostking, I didn´t mean it like that." Isaac apologized.   
Nico seemed more calm then and said while smiling "Okay, but please just call me Nico." 

Isaac patted Nicos shouder and nodded "Alright." 

Derek choughed slightly "Everybody please introduce yourself, I got too complicated for me a while ago." He shook his head. "To start right off I´m Derek, I´m a born werewolf and this guy besides me is Stiles, my boyfriend." Derek pointed at the boy. "Well thanks sourwolf, you already know my name and I´m human." Stiles said and looked at the person standing on his right side. "Hey, my name is Jason and I´m a demigod." And so it went on till Scott concluded their introductions. "Name is Scott and I was bitten some years ago from Dereks crazy uncle Peter, who we killed but then he was alive again and--" Stiles interrupted his best friend "Please stopp, you are annoying our guests with your rambling, we have time for that later." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sorry guys." Scott gave them an adorable look. 

"Guys we need to find out what these witches tried to tell us. I can´t see whats wrong, we just appeared somewhere and then nothing." Harry said, sounding worried. "You are right. Stiles, go research. Now." Derek looked at his boyfriend, waiting for him to stand up. Stiles glared at him. "What the fuck, sourwolf? I´m not your servant and a please wouldn´t hurt."   
Suddenly Dereks look got softer "Sorry, please go and research." That was Hermiones cue to offer her help. "I´ll help you, where is your library?" The boy stared at the girl, and it seemed he waited for something." "What? You´re serious?." Stiles blinked "Sorry no library just a laptop with an internet connection." Everyone started to laugh at the face Hermione made.   
She just shrugged "Guys." Shaking her head she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment I always appreciate them :D  
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another chapter ;) and thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks that means sooo much too me!!  
> Sorry for the mistakes!

About forty hours later they were just as lost as before. Hermione even found some supernatural books she tought could help them but nothing. Stiles was hyper at the moment cause he had too many energy drinks, while all of the others were asleep somewhere in the house or just on the edge of sleep. 

The bell rung and Stiles opended the door. Derek growled "Must you open the door? You cannot know who is outside and I´d like to have you as a boyfriend somemore time. Just let one of us werewolves be in danger, we´ll live. Superhealing you remember?" The human just rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics. 

The man at the door was ignored while the two man bicked with each other. "Excuse me. Derek, Stiles I only want to give you this three books, you´ll probably need them more than I do."   
"Thanks Chris we appreciate it. Come in." Derek gave the other man a friendly smile.  
"Do you happen to know something about witches that want werewolves to solve a puzzle together with wizards and demigods?" Stiles wanted to know from the former werewolf hunter.   
Argent began to laugh, seeming to think it is a joke but he stopped when he saw the faces the two guys infront of him made. "What? You are serious?" The man looked shocked at both of them frowning. 

"Yeah, well--" Stiles began to say but Chris interrupted the boy. "What the hell are demigods?" That was the moment Percy appeared "A demigod is half god and half human, just like me Nico, Annabeth and Jason over there. He pointed at his boyfriend and his two friends. On Chris face you could see confusion but before he could say anything Stiles said "That doesn´t matter now. We need to find out what these witches did and what is exactly problem the demigods have with werewolves. I mean I´m suspecting that it didn´t just happen to us you know. Maybe we are all exchanged with different supernatural creatures and that is the reason for the increase of werewolves in this camp. This place Percy is from." Stiles had thought it through but wouldn´t find out why it was happening, whatever it was.

Hermione had woken up and heard Stiles presumption and felt like that was it but before she could say something she passed out. Ron who was just searching his girlfriend saw her disappear into nothing. "Hermione!" he said loudly. Nico who was now standing behind the redhead, had seen everything too. "Guys, she just disappeared. But that didn´t seem as she did it herself. What do we--" Nico spoke until he was interrupted by a loud noise. "What the fuck was that now? It gets better and better." The son of Hades began to scowl at how unpromising their situation was. 

Scott ran into the room Hermione just vanished. "There is someone in the kitchen I´ve never seen before. I don´t know how he got here. Said his name is something like ... what was it ... yeah Leo. Isaac is watching him now in the kitchen."   
Percy spoke up "He is a demigod and a friend." Shaking his head he followed Scott into the other room.   
"And when I think it couldn´t get worse this happens." Stiles was angry now "We need to do something people can´t just vanish. Where is the girl--"   
Again Scott entered the room, a paper in his hand. He gave it to Stiles who read it out loud. 

"He was the last one to be exchanged. Now everyone who disappears is lost. You have to find a solution before all of you have gone into nothingness. If you won´t the supernatural world will be destroyed. Not just you are involved, we are too but we can´t find what we all need. Give your all and help us, we promise you a reward. Hopefully until soon, you are on your own now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)) hope you liked it!
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments very much :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it ;D please tell me if I should go on with this :)  
> I really appreaciate kudos and comments ;DD


End file.
